Heart of A Phoenix
by Alucard354565
Summary: Part 1 of 2. In Greek mythology, a phoenix is a long-lived bird. Associated with the sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. 17-year-old, Phoenix was taught by the last Phoenix that survived a war between them and Fire Dragons. Now, she lives in Magnolia where she meets Team Natsu. What do you think will happen when Phoenix joins Fairy Tail?
1. Baka

**A/N: Tell me if I should continue!**

* * *

**Prologue: Tears Into Ashes **

In Greek mythology, a **phoenix** or **phenix** (Ancient Greek) is a long-lived bird that is cyclically regenerated or reborn. Associated with the sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. The phoenix was subsequently adopted as a symbol in Early Christianity. During the Classic period, the name of the bird, φοίνιξ, was variously associated with the color purple, 'Phoenician', and the date palm According to an etymology offered by the 6th- and 7th-century archbishop Isidore of Seville, the name of the phoenix derived from its purple-red hue, an explanation that has been influential. This association continued into the medieval period, albeit in a different fashion; the bird was considered "the royal bird" and therefore also referred to as "the purple one".

Phoenix's fire would not extinguish but a dragon's fire can overrule it and put it out. Therefore, Phoenixes and Dragons were naturally born enemies. Dragons taught their magic to whomever they met but Phoenixes taught a specific type of human with a certain amount of magic energy. Before a war raged out between Dragons and Phoenixes, the Phoenix king himself set out to teach a human their ways.

He spent centuries trying to find this human when finally, the human is born.

The human was not even a few months old when bandits attack its parents and kills them. The Phoenix King, having known what would happen, kills the bandits before they could reach the newborn child. The child was female and the Phoenix King knew that he was indeed the last Phoenix, so he raised this child and taught her the magic of the Phoenix as well as many other things including writing, reading, how to talk, and how to interact with other humans.

The day came when the Phoenix King grew too old and was about to die, you see the girl did not have a name and neither did the Phoenix King give her one. As his last wish before returning to his kingdom, he gave the girl a name: Phoenix Rosenblatt. Phoenix was delighted that he gave her a name but also sad that he had to leave her.

Now, 5 years later, Phoenix is 17 years old and living on her own amongst humans.

One day, she walks down the streets of Magnolia and bumps into Natsu where instantly they could tell who they were: A Dragon Slayer and a Phoenix. Natsu starts to yell insults at Phoenix who just stands there staring at him with a glare when finally she says "Baka" Natsu felt the coldness of her voice and stalks into a corner.

Gray comes over and begins laughing which catches Phoenix's attention and she takes one look at him and says "You have no clothes on." Which makes Gray yell and run back to the guild to get his clothes and runs back where Natsu starts to square off against Phoenix when Erza hits the top of his head making him fall to the ground.

"You would strike a helpless girl?" "You're telling me you don't sense her magic?!" Natsu yells back but as they turn to where the girl was but she had left back to her apartment.

Two question ran through their minds (including Happy and Lucy): Who is that girl? And just what type of magic does she hold?

Natsu knew it felt familiar but he couldn't place it.

Will Team Natsu ever find out who this girl is?

**Review please! I hope you want me to continue!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	2. Phoenix Rosenblatt

**Chapter 1: Phoenix Rosenblatt **

_(Phoenix's p.o.v) _

Bah! Who does that guy think he is?!

I think to myself while trudging angrily back to my apartment after my encounter with those people. Who were they anyways? That guy did have the symbol of Fairy Tail, so maybe Fairy Tail? I sigh while unlocking the door, slipping inside, and closing/locking the door. I sat on my bed just thinking of what would've happened had we faced off against each other. 3 possibilities could've happened:

He completely defeats me,

He finds out I'm a Phoenix,

And last but not least: His fire could extinguish mine.

I look out my window, noticing the sun still out, and jump out of it to find them once again. The pink-haired guy was standing right under my window when I jump out which made me fall unto him. I quickly got back up as he starts rambling insults to me. Annoyance grew within me and it took all my will just to not strike back at him but instead say once again "Baka" which he then stops talking.

We stare at each other for what felt like hours but was only 2 minutes when he finally asks "Who are you?" That caught me off guard "Um...My name's Phoenix, Phoenix Rosenblatt." "Doesn't your first name mean 'Dark Red' or like that bird the Phoenix?" "Sort of and my last name means 'Rose Leaf'." I say and then notice the flying blue cat above us. "And who might you be?" "I'm Happy." "As in feeling happy or that's your name?" "It's his name." "What about yours?" "I'm Nastu Dragneel also known as Dragon Slayer Natsu." He says smiling.

"Well, nice to meet you. I got to go get some things, so see ya around." I say walking away but when I turn around, they were following me. "Why're you following me?" I ask but then someone calls Natsu's name which interrupts me, makes us turn around, and see a blonde girl waving at us. Natsu grabs my hand and brings us toward her. "Who are you?" "Her name's Phoenix Rosenblatt." Natsu says "I'm Lucy" She says. I look down at her belt and see a whip and keys which I then realize: she's a Celestial Wizard.

"You're a Celestial Wizard?" I ask her "How-" "Your keys on your belt." "Oh" Just then Natsu is hit by an icy fist and I turn around to see the Pervert and the armored lady. Natsu and the Pervert start yelling at each other which the armored lady then stops them. She walks up to me and asks "Who-" "My name's Phoenix Rosenblatt." I interrupt her. "I'm Erza and the ice mage over there is Gray." "You mean Mr. Pervert?" "I'm not a pervert!" "Uh...have you checked that you have clothes on lately?" I say which makes him scream again and run off.

"You're that girl from earlier, right?" "Yeah" "Natsu said you had magic, is that true?" "Well..." "Come on! Can she join the guild?!" Natsu says happily while throwing his arms around my shoulders which kind of scared me which I then lit myself on fire which made him jump back "What the-?" "Sorry" I say calming my fire down "Phoenixes have the tendency to light themselves on fire when they are spooked." "Wait, you're a Phoenix?" "Well, not a real one. I was taught by the last living Phoenix." "What do you mean?" "A war raged out between Fire Dragons like Igneel and Atlas Flame and the kingdom of the Phoenix King, Fire Dragons can extinguish our fire unlike anything else."

"Not even water?" "No. Only a Dragon's fire. So, 5 centuries ago, the Phoenix King flew away from his kingdom to find a suitable human to teach. I was born in a small forest cabin that constantly got attacked by bandits. My parents, while in an effort to protect me, died. The Phoenix King stopped the band of bandits by burning them and then he raised me, taught me magic, and other things. But, a Phoenix cannot live with humans for very long, so when I turned 15 he left but not before giving me my name: Phoenix Rosenblatt." I say ending my story.

"That's...sad." Lucy says "You're like me, aren't you? Did your father leave all of a sudden?" Natsu asks "Well, the day before he did is when he gave me the name which left me confused. he then left the next day while I was sleeping." I say "Anyways, come with us." Lucy says grabbing my hand "What do you mean?" "You're not with a guild, right?" "Yeah" "Then...join Fairy Tail!" They all say smiling at me while I stood there asking myself:

Did they really want me in their guild?

**Reviews are very appreciated! So, review please!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	3. The guild

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

Natsu and his team led me to their guild where he practically knocked the door down and said "Yo! What's up guys!" Everyone starts replying but quiets down as they see me. "Who might this be?" says a silver-haired girl whom walks over with a tray in her hand "This is Phoenix. She's here to join the guild!" Natsu says smiling.

_'More like I'm being forced to.' _I think to myself as their master approaches. "And why would you want to join this guild?" "Ask Natsu. He's the one that wants me to." "Well, duh! A wizard shouldn't be without a guild behind them to help." He says putting his hand on my shoulder. "Hmm. You've never been in a guild before have you?" "No. I've been alone ever since I was born, well human-wise not animal-wise." "What do you mean?" "It's kinda like how a dragon teaches a human its magic and that human becomes a dragon slayer." "Yeah"

"I was taught by the Phoenix King himself from the day I turned 2. He taught me everything he knew." "So, you have fire magic?" I nod as the master asks that. "Very well, I'm Master Makarov. Phoenix, Welcome to Fairy Tail." "Um...thanks." I say and am tackled by Natsu as he hugs me. Which makes my body get lit on fire again and he jumps away yelling in pain. I quickly get up and apologize but he then starts laughing and hugs me again but not with as much power and says "Welcome to Our 'Family'."

"I'm Mirajane." The woman says holding out her hand which I shake.

Fire of a Phoenix

I sigh as I walk home. The rest of the day I spent it meeting the rest of Fairy Tail's guild members as well as getting their symbol on my arm. I unlock my door, go inside, and lock it. I change into some shorts and a t-shirt after taking a shower and lie down in bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

I fall asleep after that thought.

_(Phoenix's dream) _

Everything was in flames.

Fairy Tail was in flames.

I couldn't move at all to help. I look around me to see that I was the cause of this and that Natsu was fighting me but also the moon...was completely red.

The Sun...no...The Phoenix Sun. I stood in horror as I realized this would be coming soon. I don't want to hurt Fairy Tail.

-_End of Dream- _

I shot up in my bed with a scream and sweat covering my body.

I sigh as I realized it was a dream. There was a knock at my door. I got out of bed, went to the door, and opened it to see Erza there. "What's wrong, Erza?" "I heard a scream. What's wrong?" "Just a nightmare." She gives me a stare "What?" "Mind if I come in?" "Uh...sure." I say letting her in.

She sits on one of the chairs near the table. "Have you had this nightmare before?" "No" "This is the first time." "Yeah" I say sitting down while giving her a glass of water. "What're you hiding, Phoenix?" "I...The nightmare...was actually a look into the future or rather a warning." "What do you mean?" "There's a certain time of year where the sun turns completely red. This is called The Phoenix Sun. It's where a human taught by a Phoenix will lose control of their power or even worse: their soul. The only thing that can save us is an anchor." "Like a mate or lover?" "Yeah" I reply.

"But you haven't found anyone, have you?" "No" I say standing up and decide to go to bed as Erza gets up to leave but instead I feel the bed shift and warm arms wrap around me which makes me blush "Erza?" I turn around to look but I couldn't move in her vice grip so I faced the wall while her head rested against mine "Just go to sleep, 'kay?" She says falling asleep.

And for some reason, I did while feeling safe in her arms.

Could she be...?

No, not yet anyways.

**Aww. That was cute. Well, to me anyways. Review please!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	4. Happy Birthday!

**A/N: Fast travel!**

* * *

7 months. It has been 7 months since I joined Fairy Tail and Natsu's team.

Natsu and I train every chance we get. It's fun since we can devour each other's fire to replenish our magic energy and keep going. I'm actually really glad I met them that day. To me, Natsu's a little brother, Gray's a brother the same age as me, Gajeel is a big brother, Mira's a big sister, Elfman's a big brother, Lisanna's a little sister, Lucy's a sister the same age as me, Erza...well I don't know yet, Levy is the same as Lucy, and Master Makarov is a father to me.

That's just how I see it.

I sat next to a tree while watching Natsu and Gray fight again. A couple days ago, I told them that my birthday was today but not to do anything for it. Happy asks while sitting next to me "Phoenix?" "What?" "Want a fish for your birthday?" I smile as he takes out a cooked fish. "Did you and Natsu make that for me?" "Yeah but this isn't your real present." I take a bite out of the fish and tasted many flavors "Do...Do you like it?" Happy asks while blushing "Happy, of course I do." I say finishing it.

Erza came back and stops the two from fighting again. I get up and am hugged by Lucy as she says "Happy Birthday, Phoenix." "Thanks" she holds a box with a bow on it. I open it to find a red bracelet. I put it on and hug her.

_Fire of a Phoenix _

By the time the sun had went down, Natsu and Gray put a blindfold on me. I couldn't see anything but I heard a lot of talking.

I hear the creak of doors as they open and then shut.

Someone removes my blindfold and then the lights turn on "Happy Birthday!" All the guild members say to me and I stand in shock "But I-" "Do you think we would pass up an opportunity to celebrate the day you were born? Heck no!" Gajeel and Natsu say. I smile and notice the big stack of presents "Uh...You guys didn't have to get me that many presents, just maybe 2 or 3 would have been fine." Everyone looks down sadly "Not that I don't want them!" I say smiling.

A few hours later, all the presents were opened and brought to my apartment and when I got back we had cake and loads of fun.

On my way home, Erza walks beside me and says "I never got to give you my present." I look at her as she gives me a rather large red box and opens it. It was a necklace with a phoenix on it. I put it on while blushing as Erza gives me a hug. She pulls away and we stare into each others eyes for awhile until we slowly move towards each other while our eyes slowly close. Just as our lips touch a little, Natsu yells our names and we pull away from each other with blushes on our faces.

Natsu and Happy give me a different present that was an old book called Legend of The Phoenix "It's all you need to know about Phoenixes and humans that were taught by Phoenixes." "Thanks, Natsu and Happy." I say while walking into my apartment. I set the book into thee bookshelf by my bed. The door shuts as Erza walks in "Um...Erza, what are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing?" "Don't take off your clothes!" I yell and go into the bathroom with my shorts and t-shirt as well as a huge blush on my face as my mind registers what I had just saw.

I shake my head and get dressed.

I walk out of the bathroom, set my clothes in the basket, and get into bed while trying not to think about what I saw as Erza curls up behind me while putting an arm around my waist as she falls asleep.

I sigh, take off my bracelet and necklace, set them on the nightstand, turn of the lights, and fall asleep.

Did she really have to do this again?

Not that I'm complaining though.

**Yeah. I'm just really bored right now so I uploaded two chapters.**

**Phoenix: Of course you are.**

**Me: Hey! Go back to sleeping with Erza! You're not supposed to be awake until the next chapter!**

**Erza: Don't be mean to Phoenix.**

**Me: -.- Fine.**

**All or us: Review please!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	5. Love and an Island Trip!

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter!**

* * *

I awoke the next morning with no warmth next to me. I sit up and notice Erza staring at me from the kitchen table. "What?" "Nothing. Just watching you sleep." She says grinning. I felt my cheeks redden. She walks over and says "Hmm...that's odd. Your cheeks are red but you have no fever." I knew that she knows she is the one to cause this.

I look away but freeze as she places a kiss on my right cheek and then gets up to leave. "Better not be late, it's Natsu's turn to pick a job and he'll probably pick one with a fight." Erza says leaving. I sigh, get out of bed, get dressed into a white jacket, white jeans, a blue t-shirt, and put my black boots on, open the door, close it, lock it, and meet up with Lucy and Wendy.

During our walk to the guild, Lucy and Wendy conversed about boys meanwhile I had a certain red-head stuck in my head. "Hey, Phoenix?" "Yeah?" "If you were to date anyone in the guild who would it be?" "And just what is this supposed to accomplish?" "Well, we want to know who you have a crush on, so, who?" Lucy asks and I murmur the name "Could you speak a little louder? I couldn't quite hear that." "Erza" They mouths both drop to the ground and their eyes are wide. "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies if you don't." "But, why Erza?" I shrug as Wendy asks.

We continue walking to the guild but this time in silence. Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza waited for us at the front. "What job are we doing this time?" "We're going to an island filled with demons." "The villagers on another island are getting their live stock taken away by these demons, so we have to teach 'em a lesson." Gray says giving us the rest of the details. I walk with Natsu and Happy meanwhile the others stay behind us.

I let my hearing grow sharper as to listen to what they were whispering about:

"We're serious, Erza! Phoenix likes you!."

"Sure, she does."

"Why would Phoenix be attracted to Erza anyways?"

"I don't know. Let's ask her!"

I stop listening as we continue towards the harbor where we take a boat to the island.

Natsu's motion sickness didn't help at all since he constantly threw up over the side of the boat. The boat was rather small so I sat in one place while enjoying the rays of the sun. Not only fire fueled my magic energy but the sun as well which is why I get out a lot. I smelt Erza's scent as she sits next to me. "Is it true?" "What?" "You like me not only as a friend but as something more?" "Lucy and Wendy told you didn't they?" "Yeah" She says.

"Yeah, I do." I say looking at her but she was looking off into the distance as if deciding on something. "Um...Erza-?" My sentence was interrupted as Erza's lips were placed upon mine. I close my eyes and kiss back after my brain caught up with the situation. Her arms wrap around my waist and I wrap mine around her neck, bringing my body closer to hers.

I mean it kind of worked seeing that I'm shorter than her by 2 inches.

We part for air and my cheeks were red again. "Hmm...you still have a fever?" "Shut Up" I say smiling and sitting straight "I take that as you return my feelings?" She smiles bringing me closer and I lay my head on her shoulder.

And, for once in my life, I finally was able to feel safe in someone's arms.

* * *

"Hey, Phoenix?" "Hmm" "Time to wake up" "Are we there?" "Yep" I rub my eyes and notice I'm being held by Erza, bridal style. "What the-? Erza!" "What?" "Why?" "Oh, you were asleep and I didn't want to awake you until we got to the camp we're staying at for the night and we're here." "Put me down." "No" "Please?" "No" "Why not?" "Well, let me ask you something first. Why were you moaning my name in your sleep?" She asks smirking.

I stop talking instantly.

"I thought so. Unless you want to walk around with all of that sexual frustration, I suggest you allow me to carry you to our tent and release your frustration." "Isn't that going a bit overboard?! I mean we haven't even started dating or even declared a relationship yet!" I start yelling but am placed inside the tent.

Erza zips in closed and looks back at me and says:

"Allow me to help you relax."

I am soooooooo doomed.

**Next chap will be rated M. You have been warned!**

**Phoenix: D-Does she really have to do this?**

**Me: Yes. Yes, she does.**

**Erza: *takes Phoenix out of the room and into another letting the author hear lots of moans***

**Me: *gets immediate nose bleed* Review please!**

_**~~Alucard354565~**_


	6. I love you too

**A/N: This chapter is rated M. You have been warned. Also, anyone wanna try drawing Phoenix and Erza together? If so, do it and place the link in the reviews or PM me and I'll decide which pic to use! All the details of her are on my profile page and she can look however you want but the hair and eyes, well just check my profile.  
**

* * *

I gulp as Erza uses her re-equip magic to take off all her clothes. Since I was sitting down on the sleeping bags, she pushes me down farther, sits on my waist, and begins to remove my white jacket which is thrown off to the side. She kisses me while slipping her hands up my shirt all the way to my breasts. She pulls away from my mouth "No bra?" I blush and look away but bite my lip as to keep myself from moaning when she fondles my nipples.

My shirt is pulled up and over my head while being thrown to wherever my jacket was. She kisses me lightly but instantly turns into a heated kiss. She moves from my mouth to my neck where she searches for my 'sweet' spot. I moan as she passes it. She sucks on it but not before biting down on it. As she moves to my collarbone and then to my left breast, I dug my hands into her hair.

She massaged my right breast and bit my nipple making me moan louder.

She switches sides but instead of massaging my left breast with her other hand, it travels down and to my pants where she unbuttons them. She pulls away from my breast, much to my displeasure, and pulls my pants along with my panties down. Now, I lay completely naked in front of her eyes. She whispers:

"Beautiful"

I blush while she moves down and between my legs. She asks "Is this your first time?" I nod "Then, I'll be gentle." She licks up my pussy. I moan loudly as she sucks on my clit and circles a finger around my entrance. "Please..." "Please, what?" "Don't tease me." "Then tell me what you want." "I-" I moan as she starts to lick my clit making me not be able to think straight "I-I...I...want you...to...make...me cum." "As you wish" She says pushing one finger into my entrance.

I wince as the pain hits me but it is, after while, replaced by pleasure. She adds another finger and starts thrusting her fingers in and out. "Erza..." I moan and my hips buckle but she pushes them back down with her hips and thrusts into them as she kisses me again. The pressure of her hips made me get closer to cumming but she stops, pulls her fingers out, potions herself against my pussy, and starts thrusting against me.

I moan but it is covered by another kiss.

I wrap my arms around her as we cum at the same time.

She moves off of me and brings my body next to hers and I fall asleep on her but not before hearing Erza say "I love you." I reply sleepily:

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, birds chirped and I heard the voice of Natsu as he and Happy talked. I open my eyes, sit up, and stretch while yawning. I look down at Erza and smile. I get dressed into some shorts and a black t-shirt, I put on my bracelet and necklace, put my clothes from yesterday into my backpack, unzip the tent, zip it up, and walk outside where the others were standing and talking.

"Phoenix! Wanna train before Erza wakes up?!" "Sure why not." I say as Natsu starts throwing fire punches at me. I block each one while throwing some of my own. This went on for quite awhile until we were both hit on the head by Erza. "We were only training!" She both glares at us but says "Very well, I'll spar with the both of you. You two vs me." "What do you say, Phoenix? Think we can beat her?" "Well, let's give it a shot." I say as Natsu and I back away from Erza as she re-equips into her flame empress armor.

Natsu charges at her first and after awhile he yells "Switch!"

I charge at her but knowing that my fire cannot be extinguished, she switches into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. I envelop myself in fire and block the attacks from her swords. I jump to her level which was in the sky and summon fire wings on my back. My eyes turn to that of a phoenix's but I didn't go to far since the fear of hurting Erza was in my mind.

I strike at her lightly over and over.

I yell to Natsu "Switch!" and rest back on the ground.

My wings dissolve and my eyes return to normal.

I felt vibrations in the earth and look towards the forest surrounding us. "Natsu! Erza! Something is coming!" Lucy and Wendy look to where I was pointing as did Natsu and Erza.

The trees fall down and reveal many demons.

That's...a lot of demons.

**I'm not really good at lemons but I hoped you liked! So, what did you guys think?**

**Phoenix:...-.-**

**Erza:...^,^**

**Me: I take that as a yes?**

**All of us: Review please!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	7. Survival Part 1

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! But here you go! This chapter and the rest after will be in 3rd p.o.v.**

* * *

There were at least over 20 demons, both tall and small, standing before us. Everyone gets into a stance and prepares to fight them. Natsu rushes at the first demon he sees, easily taking it out. Then the others followed. Phoenix punched every demon she could but another demon, one hidden from sight, kept punching her. Phoenix tries to punch the fast or invisible demon but she couldn't touch it.

Erza notices this and tries to spot it.

Phoenix, hoping someone will help her, took each and every hit, knowing that she would probably get a pretty bad injury if it hit the wrong place. The other demons had been beat and the others now saw a whirlwind surrounding Phoenix. Phoenix was struggling. She couldn't breathe as the demon made the whirlwind suck out her oxygen supply.

Phoenix falls to her knees and then she lay on the ground with her heart rate slowing. She grips the dirt as she tries to move but she couldn't. Thoughts ran through her head and she thinks to herself:

_**"Was I taught Phoenix magic for nothing?"**_

_"Is this how you would want to die?"_

**_"Mom?"_**

_"Sweetheart."_

Phoenix's vision fades into the scene of when her parents died. She walks into the small tent just as she is pulled out of her mother's womb. Phoenix also notices that she was not breathing. Why wasn't Phoenix breathing? Her father asks the man who delivered her the same question. They had no clue what was happening. Phoenix walks over to herself and senses a small heartbeat.

Her father picks her up and brings her outside the tent. Her mother was yelling at him to stop but he didn't. Phoenix follows as her father stops in a clearing where a flash of fire appears and the Phoenix King stood in front of her father.

"You called me, Guardian?" He asks her father.

"Please...save her." Her father replies, putting Phoenix at the Phoenix King's feet.

He looks down at the newborn child as if deciding on something. He sighs.

"Very Well. But it will come with a price." He says.

"What price?" Her father asks getting up.

"You will never be able to see her ever again and she will be known as my child as well as being given the aspects of a Phoenix." He says.

"I'll do it. At least she'll be alive and we'll know that she will be in great protection." Her father says turning away from the Phoenix.

The Phoenix narrows its eyes, flaps its wings, picks Phoenix up in its large claws, and flew away in another flash of fire to his kingdom where his loyal subjects and his wife, nursed Phoenix back to life.

When Phoenix came back to reality, she still couldn't move and she began to lose consciousness. More thoughts ran through her head that were mainly based on Erza and someone who looked like her...but who was it? Phoenix couldn't figure it out but it was the other Erza, Erza Knightwalker. During Phoenix's childhood, she met the woman on a rainy day.

Knightwalker promised Phoenix to protect her and gave her a token of that promise...a blue scarf. Phoenix promised to always wear it and she still does. As Phoenix lay on the ground she felt drawn to the scarf she always wore as if trying to remember who gave it to her. Phoenix's vision finally faded, she stops breathing, her heart stops, and the demon silences the whirlwind.

Everyone else stops in their tracks and had their mouths open as they saw Phoenix in the state she was in. Natsu rushes at the demon and engulf's it into flames. Erza donned her armor, going back into her normal armor, and fell to her knees at Phoenix's side. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and she gritted her teeth as well as clenching her fists.

"Phoenix..." Erza murmur's.

"We have to get her to Wendy!" Lucy yells.

Gray and Natsu pick her up and bring her body to the boat. Lucy and Erza gather the equipment and ran to the boat.

They left to go back to the guild.

Meanwhile Phoenix was in a dark room inside her mind. Phoenix couldn't see anything, that is until the darkness subsides a little to reveal a memory of a rainy day. Little Phoenix walks through a forest to meet Phoenix King but she had gotten lost. Young Erza Knightwalker was in this same forest trying to prove her worth to her guild's master by defeating a monster in the area. Little Phoenix wasn't watching where she was walking and they bump heads.

"Hey! Watch where you're going..." Erza says but notices the small girl she instantly was attracted to.

"S-sorry..." Phoenix says, getting up.

"Um...it's fine." Erza says and gets up.

"What's your name?" Erza asks.

"I...don't have one." Phoenix says.

"Oh...um...can I call you Little Bird?" Erza asks, smirking.

"Little Bird?" Phoenix says.

"Yeah, because you came out of nowhere and you seem as peaceful as a bird." Erza explains crossing her arms and blushing.

This made Phoenix smile and nod at the nickname in agreement.

Several years later, Erza was now 15 and Phoenix was 13. Phoenix spent most of her time training with Phoenix King but whenever she had free time, she would sneak out to go to Edolas and spend time with Erza. Today though, Phoenix told Erza she would be leaving to go to Earthland with Phoenix King. Erza kissed her that day, Phoenix didn't want to leave after that but her duty to her teacher was too great. As they were about to leave, Erza stops them and gives Phoenix her favorite scarf and says:

"I promise to always protect you in Edolas."

Phoenix and Phoenix King leave as Erza turns to walk away.

Phoenix, still in the blackness of her mind, understood why she felt attraction to Erza Scarlet. She had forgotten about Erza Knightwalker but her heart and mind remembered what she looked like and when Phoenix met Earthland Erza, her mind registered that it thought it was Erza Knightwalker. Phoenix felt terrible now. Who was she to chose? But first, she had to survive long enough so that they could get back to Wendy.

Back to the others...

Erza carries Phoenix's limp body into the medical ward of Fairy Tail and lies her down on one of the beds so that Wendy could heal her. wendy first uses her magic to see if Phoenix was even alive. At first, now heartbeat. Second try, still no heartbeat. This went on for 2 hours when she finally gets a single heartbeat and begins to heal Phoenix's injuries. But it didn't work.

Phoenix's injuries kept coming back and getting worse.

What was happening to her?

_To Be Continued..._

**What do you think is happening to her? Tell me what you think is happening in the reviews or just your thoughts on this chapter. Survival Part 2 is up next!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	8. Survival Part 2

**A/N: Survival part 2!**

* * *

Wendy grew tired from loss of magic energy as she tried every healing magic she knew but the wounds got worse. They all left the room and during this time, Phoenix's body goes into flames and Happy saw the whole thing. He quickly flew to the guild's hall and yelled that Phoenix was on fire. Everyone rushes into the medical ward, only to find that in place of Phoenix's body were ashes.

Phoenix, having no clue what happened, appears in front of the Kingdom in the sky: The Phoenix King's Home. Phoenix sits up, looks around, stands, and walks toward the doors of the Kingdom. Once opened, a gush of warmth cascades on her as Phoenix King appears before her. Still not able to see, Phoenix sniffs the air and smells that familiar scent of Damon, Phoenix King's true name.

"Damon?" Phoenix asks as her eyes open.

"Didn't I tell you to call me father?" He says chuckling at the green-eyed girl.

Phoenix smiles and hugs the larger beast. His wife joins them and greets Phoenix with a nod.

"Little Bird?" A familiar voice asks.

Phoenix froze and Damon and his wife move out of the way which reveals Erza Knightwalker. Phoenix's mouth hung open at the sight of the woman she knew all her life. Phoenix shakes her head and smiles at Erza. That's when she knew she had to chose either one very soon. Phoenix wanted to know why she returned to the Kingdom.

"Why am I here?" Phoenix asks.

"You were on the verge of dying, am I correct?" Damon asks.

"Well...yeah." Phoenix replies.

"When a human whom is taught by a Phoenix is on the verge of death, it means they must be reborn and learn more of the same magic but more advanced." Damon says, picking both Erza and Phoenix up and unto his back. He flies out of his castle and into a portal. They were in a land of volcanoes and overflowing lava. Damon lands and they jump off. A few more seconds later and they are greeted by a dragon's roar.

Igneel, Natsu's teacher, lands before them, as does Atlas Flame.

"Um...Damon, what are we doing here?" Phoenix asks, slightly itching away from the large dragons.

"Both, Igneel and Atlas Flame, are going to teach you. Your 1 year training starts now." Damon says, leaving with Erza.

Phoenix sighs and follows the two dragons. She looks around at the various volcanoes and wonders if lava can actually hurt someone or if she could eat it.

"You can eat it. It is made from fire." Igneel says, reading her thoughts.

Phoenix jumps but keeps quiet as they approach a hollow volcano that had no lava in it, so maybe a mountain? Phoenix couldn't decide but Atlas told her this is where she will sleep, train, and meditate. Phoenix had a question pop in her head.

"Wait, if you're dragons, then how am I supposed to learn from you?" Phoenix turns around and asks.

"Many before you, that have been chosen by a Phoenix, have learned Dragon Slayer magic easily. Our magic is very similar to a Phoenix's, so don't worry. You can learn it. Your own father did." Atlas says as the two dragons leave.

"My...father?" Phoenix repeats twice.

Her shoulders slump and she walks into the volcano. The heat of the lava next to the walls felt nice to her and she gets into the blanket and pillow that Damon provided for her. The bed was a makeshift one but it wasn't that uncomfortable.

Meanwhile...

Everyone in the guild look down with sadness. Lisanna, who never met Phoenix but has heard of her, believed that, just like her, Phoenix could still be alive but probably in Edolas. Problem was...how do they get there? No one wanted to go. Erza was the worst out of all of them. She wouldn't go into the guild; she wouldn't even leave her room.

Will Phoenix ever return to her guild mates and her lover? Or will she chose to be with Knightwalker?

**Review! What do you think will happen? This chapter was short because I'm saving the surprise for next chapter.**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	9. END

**A/N: **

**Hello! This story has ended. Part 2 will be up soon. Don't worry, Phoenix will come back to the guild and Erza, mainly Erza, but at the right time.**

**Thank you to those who have read since chapter 1!**

**In the reviews, answer these questions: What do you think will happen in the next part? What dangers are to come? Who will Phoenix chose: Knightwalker or Scarlet? Will she be even stronger with the power of Dragon Slayer Magic?**

**As always,**

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
